1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless communication systems, and in particular, to directional antennas used in such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication systems, antennas are used to transmit and receive radio frequency signals. In general, the antennas can be omni-directional or directional. In many applications there is a benefit to having the antenna located within an enclosure or case which encloses a device that uses the antenna. However, placing an antenna within the enclosure and in close proximity to the components of the device, can greatly decrease the performance of the antenna.
Thus, there is a need for improved performance for antennas placed within enclosures.